parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Coleman
Loren Coleman (born 1947) is an author of books on a number of topics, including cryptozoology, who was born in 1947 in Norfolk, Virginia and grew up in Decatur, Illinois.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0171129/bio Education Coleman studied anthropology and zoology at Southern Illinois University Carbondale,Renowned cryptozoologist got his start at SIUC.The Southern, October 26, 2005 and psychiatric social work at the Simmons College School of Social Work in Boston. He did further studies in anthropology at Brandeis University and sociology at the University of New Hampshire. Coleman taught at New England universities from 1980 to 2004, also having been a senior researcher at the Edmund S. Muskie School of Public Policy from 1983 to 1996, before retiring from teaching to write, lecture, and consult. Cryptozoology Coleman writes on popular culture, animal mysteries, folklore, and cryptozoology. An editor of the Skeptical Inquirer said that "among monster hunters, Loren's one of the more reputable, but I'm not convinced that what cryptozoologists seek is actually out there." He has appeared on television and radio interviews about cryptids. He has written articles and books on cryptozoology and other Fortean topics. He was a publicity consultant on The Mothman Prophecies. Coleman has carried out fieldwork throughout the United States, Canada, and Mexico, regarding sightings, trace evidence, and Native peoples' traditions of Sasquatch/Windigo/Bigfoot. He has written on Yeti and Bigfoot expedition sponsor Tom Slick and appeared on NPR discussing the death of Grover Krantz. Coleman has won awards for this documentary and literary work. Paraview Press introduced a series of books, "Loren Coleman Presents" in 2004. Coleman wrote introductions to volumes in the series. International Cryptozoology Museum Coleman established his International Cryptozoology Museum in 2003 in Portland, Maine.Hideous Objects Become Museum Art, ABC News, September 9, 2003 Coleman contributed to the exhibition "Cryptozoology: Out of Time Place Scale," shown at Bates College Museum of Art (June 24 - October 8, 2006) and at the H & R Block Artspace at the Kansas City Art Institute (October 28 - December 20, 2006). He delivered the keynote address, "An Introduction to Cryptozoology," at the symposium at Bates College in October 2005, and gave a similar talk at the American Museum of Natural History in 2007. Coleman is also a contributor/coauthor to the 2006 Bates exhibition catalogue and book, Cryptozoology: Out of Time Place Scale (JRP/Ringier Books, Switzerland, 2006). He also wrote the essay “Cryptids” for Alexis Rockman. (Monacelli Press, 2005). The first public location for the museum opened in November 2009, occupying the rear of The Green Hand Bookshop, a Portland general used bookshop specializing in weird fiction.The Green Hand reaches toward mystery, Portland Daily Sun, September 22, 2009 On October 30, 2011, two years after moving onto Congress Street, it re-opened in a much larger space around the corner at 11 Avon Street, although it is still located in the Trelawny Building.Crypto museum opens in new location, WLBZ, October 30, 2011 The museum was named Yankee magazine's "Best Quirky Museum" in their Maine Best Attractions 2010 list. Copycat Effect Coleman has a masters in social work and acts as a consultant for the Maine Youth Suicide Program.On Bigfoot's Trail, The Boston Globe, February 26, 2006 A specific concern is murder-suicides among the young, as well as the possibility of clusters and the influence of media coverage,Expert predicted 'cluster' of school shootings, CTV leading to his writing of The Copycat Effect.Cycles of news and violence, The Boston Globe, November 14, 2004 He has been called on for statements in the aftermath of school shootings and how best to respond to the problem.Empty threats and real killings tend to follow U.S. shooting sprees, experts, International Herald Tribune, April 20, 2007Need-to-know vs. sensationalism, Toronto Star, April 20, 2007Colleges confront shootings with survival training, The Guardian, August 26, 2008 Bibliography *''The Field Guide to Bigfoot and Other Mystery Primates'' (NY: Anomalist Books, 2006, ISBN 1-933665-1-22) *''The Unidentified & Creatures of the Outer Edge: The Early Works of Jerome Clark and Loren Coleman'' (NY: Anomalist Books, 2006, ISBN 1-933665-11-4) *''Weird Ohio'' with James Willis and Andrew Henderson (New York: Barnes and Noble, 2005, ISBN 1-4027-3382-8) *''The Copycat Effect'' (New York: Paraview Pocket-Simon and Schuster, 2004, ISBN 0-7434-8223-9) *''The Field Guide to Lake Monsters, Sea Serpents and Other Mystery Denizens of the Deep'' with Patrick Huyghe (NY: Tarcher-Penguin, 2003, ISBN 1-58542-252-5) *''BIGFOOT!: The True Story of Apes in America'' (NY: Paraview Pocket-Simon and Schuster, 2003, ISBN 0-7434-6975-5) *''Tom Slick: True Life Encounters in Cryptozoology'' (Fresno: Craven Street/Linden Press, 2002, ISBN 0-941936-74-0) *''Mothman and Other Curious Encounters'' (NY: Paraview, 2002, ISBN 1-931044-34-1) *''Mysterious America: The Revised Edition'' (NY: Paraview, 2001, ISBN 1-931044-05-8)HB 2004 (ISBN 1-931044-84-8). *''Cryptozoology A to Z: The Encyclopedia of Loch Monsters, Sasquatch, Chupacabras, and Other Authentic Mysteries of Nature'' with Jerome Clark (NY: Simon and Schuster, 1999, ISBN 0-684-85602-6) *''The Field Guide to Bigfoot, Yeti and Other Mystery Primates Worldwide'' with Patrick Huyghe (NY: HarperCollins, 1999, ISBN 0-380-80263-5) References External links * *[http://www.copycateffect.com Website of Coleman's The Copycat Effect] (now called Twilight Language) *Cryptomundo (Coleman's cryptozoology blog) * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American fortean writers Category:Bigfoot Category:Cryptozoologists Category:Pseudohistorians Category:Simmons College (Massachusetts) alumni Category:People from Decatur, Illinois Category:University of Southern Maine faculty Category:Southern Illinois University Carbondale alumni bg:Лорън Колмън pt:Loren Coleman